


The Song of Storybrooke

by Theshejen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshejen/pseuds/Theshejen
Summary: Not all is going well in Storybrooke, so when the smartest people in all the realms can help, things get intresting.





	1. I'm Just a Celebrity Chef

Chapter One-I’m Just a Celebrity Chef

Joel Baskett is cooking in his small house in Georgia. He is a short, white man wearing a white chef’s apron a green sweater and green vest with green pants and brown ankle boots paired chef’s under his dark orange hair. Doing the dishes is his assistant, Nicky Johnson. He is a tall East-Asian man, about seven feet tall and 350 pounds, mostly muscle but definitely not trim. He is wearing a blue jacket that is opened to see his hairy chest. He is wearing a red fedora over his large tuft of brown hair. Both are humming the song “Laughing Place.” The large man is doing dishes while the shorter man is cutting an onion when there is a knock on the door.

The two men look at eachother. Joel takes off his white chef’s hat and heads to the door. When he gets there, a blonde woman, Emma Swan, greets him. Behind her is Hook and Henry.

“Excuse me, but are you Brer Fox?” The blonde asks. The short man gives her a quizzical look. However, the man answers in his high-pitched southern accent:

“No Miss. I’m Joel Baskett. You know, from the TV. Would you like an autograph?” the man searches in a small drawer next to the door. Emma stops him.

“No, I’m Emma Swan, I was sent by someone you know. I’m the saviour. This is Henry and Hook”

The man freezes and is greeted by the tall Asian man who whispers to the other man:

“Boss, how do they know?” The white man is flabbergasted.

“Who are you then, Brer Bear?” They boy asked.

The short man then made a decision that would change hi life:

“Y'all better come in then. I just made some cherry pie, would you like some, y’all look hungry.” Henry nods. Hook and Emma just look at eachother.

He leads the trio into his small living room.

“Nicky, why don’t you get them some pie and tea, please.”

“Coco” the young boy said.

“And coco for him then.” The large man walks into the kitchen and the four others sit down. Joel begins talking fast, something the group will have to get used to.

“So, the saviour huh? Ha ha ha! Well, I assume you know about the realms and everything, isn’t that right? But, do you know about ours.”

“Regina just said that you wanted to be in this one. She really needs you, Fox, there are some strange things happening in Storybrooke, we need your help. People are starting to forget the world we live in. Regina said you are one of the smartest...things she ever met. And you know the smartest. You moved him here.” The man’s eyes darken. 

“You’re just using me to get to the detective? ha , you’ll never find him. Only I know where he is.” The boy decided to speak up.

“Please Mr. Fox, we need your and the detective’s help. You actually went through one of the biggest changes in history.” Hook looks around the room at all of the antique artifacts.

“Mate, what realm are your from?”

“Victorian England.” The Fox replies, sollumley.

The trio burst out laughing in front of him.

“Y’all need to realize that that is just the title of the realm, but it extends everywhere.” The trio stop laughing.

“I lived in America during that time. It was awful. No one had a good life. So, I made an agreement with Rumplestiltskin that many of us could go to a better time. Without war, hatred, poverty. How many people have you met from our time have been wealthy?” Emma looks sad then down.

“All of them.”

“That’s why. We had to get out of there. Now many of the lower class lives here. We ain’t going back. We originally got sent back in time to the seventies, but we ain’t change nor grow, nor nuthin’. It changed when the savour got here. The Evil Queen told me.”

“You know her?” The blonde woman asked?

“Yes, we were...coworkers of sorts. She controlled her portion of Europe. I ended up controlling a good portion of the south. We talked many times. She was far worse than me because she used magic. I hate magic. I was cursed by your Blue Fair to do everything perfectly--”

“Speaking of perfect, we got pie and tea and coco.” The large man gives a large piece of pie and mug to each of the trio, they all take a bite.

“See what I mean.” The fox says, a bit annoyed.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Henry stated, his mouth full of pie. The others just nod in agreement. Their mouths full of pie. 

“But, I fail at doing bad things. The Blue Fairy thought with my brains, if I was forced to-cured to do good, that I would. But I fail at bad things. So I became a celebrity chef. Since Bear and I are the only ones I let remember the curse, that’s all I am now. I’m just a celebrity chef.” Henry chimed in.

“What about your movie and book?”

“Well, the original author was a friend of mine when he was a child, but after the curse landed us into the 1970s, I made people stop printing them, I paid them off. The movie, well, one of your authors decided to make a film, which I also forced them to take away. You can see parts of it on the internet.”

“Well, mate, you need to come with us. Then we can go get the detective.” How old are you, mate?” the pirate inquired, wiping crumbs from his beard.

“We have been here for about 80 years, but we, of course look thirty or so. His kids haven’t grown since Emma came back and saved everyone. No clue why the curse affected us, but Regina warned me about it. We still live like it’s the 1800s though, we like to not have much. We’ll get packing. Bear, it’s time to tell your family who you really are.”


	2. Chapter 2-I Finally Have People Who Feel How I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brers get comfortable in Storybrook.

Chapter 2-I Finally Have People Who Feel How I Do

Previously on “Once Upon A Time”...

“I’m just a celebrity chef.”

“We know who you are, and we need your help.”

Once Upon A Time

 

Emma, Killian, Henry, and Brer Fox are in one taxi while Brer Bear, his sons, and wife are in the living room, waiting to leave, making last minute preparations. Nicky is in another roomm with his family.

“How do you thinks it’s going for them.” Emma asked a blank-faced Fox.

“Well, did you ever tell people that they had a whole nother life, did it ever happen to you?” The short man asked. Killian and Emma look at eachother.

“Yes, I I thought Killian was crazy.”

“She put me in the worst prison I had ever seen where I was force fed bolognia.” 

“And let me guess, there was some ‘magic potion’ to bring Miss. Emma’s memories back.” Killian nods.

“And you can just call me Emma, not Miss or Lass or anything like that.” The Fox nods. 

“Part of the reason why I love this era.”

“I can’t believe you never aged.” The blonde inquired.

“Well, the Blue Fairy, who cursed me, is from your realm and that is the one that got cursed.”

“That’s why we need you, fox.” Henry turned his head around to look at him. The man smiles. 

“So, what’s everyone’s names? We named ours off the writer and actors.”

“Well, Red, Little Red Writing Hood is Ruby. Hook here is Killian. Jiminy Cricket is Dr. Hopper--

“And the Evil Queen? Look, I know she’s there. What’s her name, what does she wear?”

“Regina Mills, she is Henry’s mom. She wears pantsuits.”

“How horrifying.” Nicky and his family come into the room with suitcases.

“We are ready.” The tall man’s voice has a hint of uncertainty.

His wife is a larger women, just like him, and his twins look about eight and have cute outfits on, compete with bow ties. Emma tries to comfort them.

“Listen, I know what it’s like to live in a fake word, but we will get your memories back as soon as we get back.”

The woman nods, as do her children. The then-animals pick up their suitcases and join hands with everyone. There is a flutter of light, then a blast of light, then the house is empty. 

The group arrives in the forest. The newbies look around at the crist greenery.

“This way.” The sheriff said to the group, leading them out of the forest. The fox goes up to her.

“Where will we stay exactly? Or will you just poof us home every night?”

“I can’t control my power enough to do it every day. There’s a hotel, Grannies, that you can stay in.”

Meanwhile, Regina is talking to Mother Superior in the Mayor’s office. Regina is wearing a red collared shirt with cleavage showing paired with a black skirt, boots, and blazer. While Mother Superoiur is in her conservative sweaters

“I can’t believe you cursed him. You never tried to help me. Make me better.”

“I had to. That man is clever, he could cause many problems. Now look at him. He’s wealthy and gives away his money to people who need it. Granted, I wanted him to have a position of power, but at least he is a good person.” Regina rolls her eyes

 

“With Gold here, he’ll definitely change. Even if he won’t succeed. I know he’ll want to help but what we really need is that detective.”

Emma comes into the Mayor’s office with Henry. Regina gets up and hugs her son.

“They are settling in at Granny’s. Brer Bear brought his wife and children. Fox knows where the detective is. He has also not been aging. No one who came over here has.” Mother Superiour looks in Emma’s eyes.

“That’s because I cursed them. When the curse hit, it included my curse on him, making him not age.”

“Mom, how can he help us. As much as I like him, Fox is just a chef, and not even a fox.” Regina bends down and looks at Henry.

“Because, honey, he can succeed at anything. I will not let your memories of me or anyone else go lost.” They hug again.

Later that day, Emma, Regina, the Charmings, Henry, Mother Superior, the dwarves, Hook, Belle, Gold, Robin, and their guests gather at Grannies at a potluck for the Brers. Emma is in the front of the diner with Joel and Nicky. Emma begins to speak once they quiet down.

 

“Everyone, this is Joel Harris and Nicky Johnson, aka Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Fox is cursed to be perfect at everything. He knows the detective and so we need to to the Victorian realm to get him, since the two are the smartest people in existence.” The fox smiled.

“Why thank you, Emma. I was cured into perfection by Blue. The thing is, I have always been very smart, too smart. When I came to her and told her that I wanted to go to a different, better realm, she said that I had been cursed to only be good at good deeds. I have the curse to be perfect if I do all good things. I had heard rumours from my friend and author of my story, Joel Chandler Harris, that there was magic in other realms. He was able to bring Blue to me and the rest you know. When I was transported to this world, it was 1970. I got rid of my books and film and made sure no one could suspect me. I stopped aging when Emma was born and only just resumed doing so. The detective and I are from the same time and he was brought over here, so we will go find him!

The group begins clapping. People scattered to get food. Henry walks up to the fox who is smiling at the group of people. 

“These people need your help, but they’re also really accepting of people who may have been bad in the past. I mean, they were nice to Regina after a while.”

Meanwhile, Regina and Emma are talking together.

“I’m glad the trip went well.” The brunette replies, placing a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“He know what to do, where to go. Apparently, Sherlock is in London, go figure. Fox said that he gave a relative location. The man, is, however is reclusive and may take the situation awkwardly.” The blonde looked distressed. Regina placed a kiss on her cheek.  
The fox notices the two but goes back to his conversation with Granny.

“My granddaughter would be happy to meet you. A magical fox. She doesn't transform into a wolf.”

“About that...these people don’t really know that I was a real fox.” The women pats him on the shoulder.

“All in good time, fox. All in good time.” Ruby walks up to the pair while Granny leaves.

“So, why are you called Brer Fox, you don’t have a tail.”

“I used to be one. I think I have always been cursed, but when I came to this land in 1970, that changed. But, I’ve heard you are a wolf, some of the time at least.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Don’t you feel like...you’re being pulled to do something. Like your not in control?” The fox inquired.

“That’s just animalistic instinct. You gonna get something to eat.” Ruby asked, nodding to the food on the counter.

“Nah, I just want to talk to people. This is all to new and exciting for me. I do, however, need to get a house or somethin’. I don’t know how long I’ll be here for, but I need to cook. Not spaghetti or a burger, real, fancy food. 

“Well, if you could afford it, why not get a summer home? You wouldn’t have to shovel snow.”

“No, Brer Bear does that. If I can find a realtor and a house, I’ll buy it.” The Fox replied.

“No need.” Came an answer from the queen herself.

“I’ll make a house in the middle of the woods for you, I know that’s where you like them. How many square feet would you say?” The fox stared at the sorceress.

“Just small with a sharpener for my tools.”

Regina nods and goes back to speaking with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up the comments to see more. I take recommendations!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something/someone to happen, please leave ideas below! Posts a few times a week! Tumblr is Theshejen


End file.
